Occasionnel
by kaneda26
Summary: Kurama cherche quelque chose, quelqu'un mais il ne le sait pas. Oneshot. Yaoi


Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama. Quoi, c'est pas nouveau?

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…

Note : Un petit one-shot écrit assez rapidement entre deux chapitres du dernier péché pour me changer les idées. En espérant que vous aimerez.

-----

**Occasionnel**

-----

Evidemment, au matin, il est parti.

C'est tout aussi bien. Parce que Kurama n'aime pas ces matins où la clarté révèle le corps assoupi à côté de lui.

Dans la pénombre, c'est bien. Deux corps qui se rencontrent juste pour le plaisir.

Le matin, c'est autre chose. C'est ennuyeux, banal. On se remémore les évènements de la nuit, on regarde le mec en question en le trouvant un peu mignon.

Mais dans ces moments-là, Kurama n'a qu'une envie, c'est que l'homme se casse et vite, retrouver sa solitude qui a été rompue pour quelques heures, pour quelques secondes d'extase.

Il a envie que ce partenaire d'une nuit s'en aille, le laisse tranquille. Mais la plupart du temps, il se retrouve à préparer du café pour deux et à être obligé de tenir une conversation alors qu'il s'en fout.

En général, ils comprennent vite devant le manque de dialogue, des fois, Kurama est obligé d'être plus explicite.

« Ecoute, c'était sympa mais je ne cherche pas une relation sérieuse. »

Et ça marche.

Ce matin, il n'a pas à se donner cette peine. Il se lève, referme la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Il sait qu'il ne cherche qu'à tromper sa solitude, il le sait parfaitement.

Quand parfois, être seul lui pèse trop, il ramène un homme chez lui, assouvit ses besoins et voilà tout.

La nuit, ça paraît naturel, il chasse ses proies comme il le ferait avec un trésor. Il sait bien dans un coin de sa tête que le matin, ça ressemblera à une erreur, mais la nuit, avec les lumières de la ville, seul compte son envie d'avoir un autre corps contre lui, de dominer ce corps, de se faire dominer et de jouer ainsi jusqu'au petit jour.

La matin, ça l'énerve. Cet homme, peu importe à quoi il ressemble, à la fin, ils se ressemblent tous, qui dort à ses côtés.

Il a envie de se réveiller seul, de prendre son café sans se dire qu'il a encore fait une erreur, qu'il devrait arrêter d'agir ainsi.

Que ça n'apporte rien de bon à part la satisfaction du corps. Son coeur reste froid.

Il ne peut pas avoir d'amour pour tous ces hommes, même pas pour un seul d'entre eux.

L'amour, il n'a compris que très récemment ce que c'était.

Récemment considérant sa longue existence.

Ca a pris dix ans à sa mère pour lui apprendre ce que c'était. Dix ans pour qu'il comprenne qu'il aimait cette femme qui l'a choyé, qui l'a élevé.

Il ne peut pas aimer les autres aussi facilement.

Il va aller en cours maintenant. Effacer de son visage sa nuit de débauche et arborer l'air studieux du parfait étudiant.

Même si certains de ses camarades de fac savent maintenant que ce n'est qu'un masque.

Mais ils se gardent bien de le dire. C'est ça aussi, la magie de la nuit, ce qui s'y passe y reste.

Il arrive un peu en retard, s'excuse auprès du professeur qui ne lui en tient pas rancune et s'installe au milieu de l'amphi.

Les filles le suivent du regard, il n'y prête pas attention.

Il n'y prête plus aucune attention depuis longtemps.

Trois garçons le regardent aussi, avec un peu plus d'insistance.

Ces trois-là savent.

Kurama s'installe, ouvre son livre et sort quelques feuilles et des crayons.

Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de suivre le cours, il griffonne quelques mots sur sa page.

Et son regard s'attache à un des garçons. Selon ses calculs, ça doit remonter à six, sept mois.

Une fois, une seule fois. Une seule nuit.

Il est craquant pourtant le mec. Un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux noirs indisciplinés.

Mignon, oui. Mais non, il n'a pas envie de recommencer, d'envisager une relation.

Et ensuite de l'entretenir. C'est fatiguant, ça ne sert à rien.

Il regarde un autres de ses camarades. Lui, c'est un peu plus récent, deux mois peut-être. Il l'avait croisé dans une boîte, l'avait dragué, s'amusant de le voir rougir.

Pour s'apercevoir le lundi matin qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention.

Le même style, pas très grand, cheveux noirs.

Tiens, finalement, il doit avoir un genre d'homme. Il semble qu'il choisisse toujours les mêmes. Le troisième est pareil.

Le cours est passé. Et il change de salle, évitant les autres étudiants.

Ces matins-là, il n'aspire qu'à une chose, à être seul. Jusqu'au soir. Jusqu'à une nuit entièrement seul où il se retrouve enfin.

Où il met de côté cet erreur, cet écart.

Après tout, c'est arrivé, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Et ça arrivera à nouveau.

Et puis quoi? Ce n'est pas comme s'il sortait tous les soirs à la recherche d'un partenaire, ça ne lui prend que de temps en temps. Une fois, deux fois par mois.

Et ces types n'ont pas à se plaindre, d'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne s'est jamais plaint.

Avoir un partenaire avec mille ans d'expérience, c'est quelque chose quand même!

A la fin du deuxième cours, il en a assez. Tant pis, il s'en va. Il ne peut pas supporter de rester dans ces salles froides, non chauffées et tristes à écouter un professeur ânonner un cours.

Il s'achète un petit pain à la supérette et le mange sur le chemin du retour.

Il a sommeil. Il ne devrait pas s'amuser à ça en semaine.

Soudain, il s'arrête brusquement, le petit pain tombe et il se met à courir jusqu'à chez lui.

Peut-être est-il revenu, peut-être qu'il est revenu.

Pourquoi est-il parti d'ailleurs?

Pourquoi est-ce lui qui a décidé de partir? C'est Kurama qui d'habitude les met dehors.

Il cherche ses clefs, s' y reprend à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir la porte et est enfin à l'intérieur.

Mais il n'y a personne, il ne détecte pas la moindre présence.

Il se sent idiot. C'est lui qui la veille au soir a dit que ce n'était que « comme ça ».

Une occasion, une simple occasion.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû réfréner ses pulsions.

Mais son côté yohko ne le voulait pas. Son côté yohko, tu parles! Il en avait envie lui aussi.

Et il n'avait pas résisté, il s'était trouvé des excuses.

C'est juste pour une nuit. Y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien.

Et puis, c'est entre amis, c'est rien de mal, c'est comme un accord.

Kurama sait très bien qu'il n'est pas là mais pourtant il appelle:

« Hiei? Hiei? »

Non, pas de réponse, son énergie n'est pas repérable.

« HIEI!!!

-Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça? »

Kurama se retourne. Il a laissé la porte ouverte et il est là.

« Alors? Pourquoi tu hurles?

-Pour... Pour rien.

-Stupide kitsuné. » Et il se détourne, prêt à partir.

« Attends!

-Quoi?

-Restes.

-Pourquoi? »

Oui, pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il soudainement envie que Hiei restes?

Pourquoi s'est-il mis à courir jusqu'à chez lui, espérant le trouver?

Pourquoi?

« Si tu sais pas, j'me casses!

-Restes, il fait jour. »

Hiei se retourne.

« Et alors?

-Alors, je...

-Oh bon sang, ce que t'es lent! Pourquoi tu peux pas le dire? »

Dire quoi?

Dire qu'il veut Hiei dans cette clarté, en plein jour.

Parce que c'est différent de la nuit. Parce que ça signifie quelque chose.

Kurama secoue la tête.

« Pardon, tu peux t'en aller si tu veux. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

Hiei hausse les épaules. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte.

« Ils me ressemblent tous, dit-il.

-Qui?

-Ces hommes que tu ramènes, ils me ressemblent.

-Bien sûr que non! Où vas-tu chercher ça?

-Très bien, si tu veux te contenter de pathétiques substituts. »

Hiei a disparu. Et Kurama réagit un peu tardivement.

Comment il savait pour ces hommes? L'a-t-il observé comme il le fait toujours bien planqué dans un arbre?

S'est-il amusé de voir qu'il choisissait toujours le même genre?

Toujours plus petits que lui, les cheveux noirs, quelquefois avec des reflets bleutés.

C'était donc ça.

C'était Hiei qu'il cherchait dans tous ces hommes.

Quel idiot!

C'est vrai, il voulait Hiei. Et il l'a eu.

Maintenant, il n'a plus rien à chercher, plus rien à trouver.

Le soir, il est dans cette rue, le quatier gay, et dans ce bar enfumé, ses yeux cherchent, s'attardent sur des corps.

Ce n'est que pour la nuit, que pour le plaisir. Il n'y a pas de raison de se sentir mal.

Un homme s'approche de lui et Kurama le rejette. Pas son genre.

Mais c'est quoi son genre exactement?

Son genre, c'est des yeux en amandes aux iris teintées de rouge sang, c'est des cheveux noirs méchés de blanc, c'est un petit corps aux muscles bien dessinés, un corps qui pousse littéralement au crime.

Il pose son verre sans le finir. Il sort. Demain, il n'y pensera plus.

Ce n'était qu'un partenaire occasionnel.

Oui mais c'était Hiei.

Hiei qu'il a tenu dans ses bras. C'était le corps de Hiei, la voix de Hiei, le parfum de Hiei, la chaleur de Hiei.

Il rentre, il est chez lui.

Une vieille habitude le pousse à ouvrir la fenêtre. Puis il s'arrête.

Hiei ne reviendra pas.

Il rit de se sentir si minable. Oui, il est pathétique.

« Pourquoi tu ris? »

Kurama s'étrangle et regarde Hiei, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demande le yohko, abasourdi.

-Il fait nuit, répond Hiei. »

Il saute et s'approche.

« C'est juste comme ça, prévient Hiei. C'est ce que tu veux, non? »

Kurama ne parle pas. La voix de Hiei, grave, profonde. Excitante.

Les yeux rouges qui le déshabillent mentalement.

Juste comme ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Hiei s'avance, entoure la taille du kitsuné de ses mains, lève la tête et l'embrasse.

Le goût de Hiei, le corps de Hiei.

Kurama est plus pressé qu'à son habitude, il ôte les vêtements de Hiei rapidement.

Il plonge la tête dans le cou du jaganshi. Le parfum de Hiei.

-----

Au matin, la place à côté de lui est vide, Hiei est parti.

Et Kurama a compris. Il s'est imposé lui-même une punition. Il n'a pas accepté Hiei dans la clarté.

Il ne peut donc l'avoir que dans les ténèbres.

Mais ça ne suffit pas!

Que peuvent-ils construire dans le noir? Que peuvent-ils entretenir, garder, aimer?

« Hiei, il fait jour, murmure-t-il. »

Perché dans son arbre, Hiei sourit.

« Oui, il fait jour, chuchote-t-il. A ce soir alors. »

FIN

Hum, hum, je sais, ce one-shot est bizarre. La fin est bizarre aussi... Mais je sais pas, je ne voyais pas une fin tragique ou au contraire, un truc tout le monde est heureux, donc j'ai préféré laisser planer un peu d'amertume.

Allez, à plus. Et laissez des reviews.


End file.
